


What You Don’t Expect When You’re Expecting

by 3aminvegas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3aminvegas/pseuds/3aminvegas
Summary: hey guys :] this is my first fanfiction so I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. enjoy ! ^v^
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :] this is my first fanfiction so I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. enjoy ! ^v^

One

”Where’s Adora?!” Catra yelped out in pain. 

“She said she’s on her way.” responded Glimmer. 

“It’s all gonna be ok-AH!” Bow shrieked trying to comfort Catra as she squeezed tightly onto his hand and dug her claws inside. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. 

“I’m here!” Adora exclaimed and panted, hands on her knees. 

She exchanged places with Bow by Catra’s side and he looked at her with tear filled eyes. 

“Be careful. She’s a digger.” he said showing his marked up hand. 

“You’re going to have to push real hard for me, okay?” the doctor informed Catra. 

“Whatever. I just want this thing out of me!” Catra cried. 

“On the count of three. One, two, three, push!” 

Catra pushed as hard as she could. You could hear her cries of pain from a mile away. 

The cries of a baby joined Catra as the doctor lifted them away from the bed. 

“Oh, they’re beautiful. Here you go.” 

The doctor handed the newborn to Catra. 

They were all slimy and their hair stuck to their head. 

Catra put her tongue against their head to clean them up. 

“Uh, why are you licking them?” Glimmer asked, taken aback. 

“Cats always do this to their newborns. I can’t leave them all dirty. You guys didn’t know this?” Catra informed the trio. 

“I guess we sometimes forget you’re a cat, haha.” Bow said nervously. 

“Are they okay? Are they hurt in any way? Are they breathing?” Adora panicked trying to get a good look at the small child. 

“Adora, it’s okay. They’re fine.” Catra assured her. 

“Whew. I was so worried about you and them and my head was spinning. I guess I’m just overwhelmed with excitement. I mean, we have a kid now! Can you believe it?” Adora exclaimed. 

“I mean, I am the one who pushed them out of me.” Catra said a little annoyed. 

“Right. How are you? Are you doing okay?” 

”Yeah I’m fine. Just a little sore, but I’m sure I’ll recover in no time. Where were you by the way? You were late. You’re lucky you made it before they decided to come out.” 

“Oh, um,” Adora said embarrassed. “I was setting up our room for you and the baby.” 

“What took you so long though?” Catra questioned. 

“I just wanted to make sure everything was comfortable for you when you get back home. And I kinda baby proofed pretty much everything in the castle.” Adora said with a nervous grin. 

Catra was still annoyed at Adora for not being there the entire time she was giving birth, but she couldn’t stay mad at Adora forever. Adora has such a kind heart that Catra loves. 

“You’re so sweet, thank you.” 

She gave Adora a kiss on the cheek. 

“We’d love to stay, but we have to get back to the castle.” Bow interrupted. 

“Queen duties, you guys understand.” Glimmer said. 

Glimmer felt bad for having to leave Catra and Adora at the hospital, but she had duties to tend to. 

Glimmer and Bow left with a quick goodbye, leaving Adora and Catra with their new baby. 

The doctor recommended that Catra stay at the hospital for a full 24 hours to get her rest. 

Catra tried to refuse and tell everyone she was fine, but Adora and the doctor reminded her that she had just given birth. 

Adora was cleaning up the room while Catra spent time with the new baby. 

She was caressing their small face and admiring their features. 

They had thick eyebrows and blonde hair like Adora. They also had cat ears and a tail like Catra. 

“They’re beautiful.” she whispered. 

“They sure are.” Adora agreed, taking a seat next to Catra on the hospital bed. “They look just like you.” 

“Are you kidding?” Catra exclaimed. “They have your eyebrows and your blonde hair. I’m surprised they didn’t come out with your hair poof too.” 

“Hey, lay off the hair.” 

“You know I think it’s cute.” 

A yawn interrupted Adora and Catra’s banter. They both looked over at the newborn. They were stretching their little arms and rubbed their eyes. Their eyes fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes just like Adora’s. 

“Awe, c’mom.” Catra cried. “I pushed you out, you could at least look a little like me.” 

“I mean, they do have cat ears and a tail. Adora pointed out. “They might grow fangs too.” 

Adora lifted the baby out of Catra’s arms to get a good look at them. They stared at Adora. They barely blinked which kinda freaked Adora out. 

“Why aren’t they blinking? Are they alive? What did I do?” 

“They’re just curious. That’s what babies do, they stare.” Catra assured her. 

A laugh came out of the small child at the scene of Adora panicking. 

“Awe, they laughed. Did you hear that Catra? They laughed. Do you think they’re ticklish?” 

“Let’s find out.” Catra placed the baby in her arms and wiggled the tips of her fingers over their tummy. 

Laughs and giggles erupted from the small child making both Adora and Catra laugh along with them. 

The door opened with the doctor on the other side. 

“Ladies, the nurses were wondering-“ 

The doctor saw the family laughing together and took a brief moment to admire the new family. 

“Oh, um, *ahem*, yes doctor?” Adora tried to be formal. She just looked like a huge dork. 

“Sorry to interrupt such a wholesome moment, but the nurses were wanting to know what your child’s name is so they can finish their birth certificate.” 

Adora and Catra looked at each other. They hadn’t thought of a name yet.

They both looked at the newborn trying to think of a name. 

“Finn.” Catra smiled. “Their name is Finn.” 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but it’s ok guys

“Are you sure you want them to sleep in the basket and not with you?” 

“Yes, I’m sure Adora.” Catra assured her. “And even if I wanted them to sleep with me, that would be dangerous. I’m not trying to crush them. And plus they’re right next to us. It’ll be okay.” 

“Yeah you’re right.” Adora smiled. 

The sun had gone down and the other residents at the hospital were getting ready for bed. The nurses had already finished Finn’s birth certificate, putting their little paws in the ink and stamping them on the paper. 

The doctor took a look at Catra to make sure everything was okay. They said she was fine and that she would be able to leave in the morning. 

Adora was surprised everything went smoothly considering it was their first child. Adora was already thinking about having another child. Or two! Or three! 

Catra was watching Adora get ready for bed. She was putting her blanket and pillow on the small chair in the room. 

“Adora.” Catra interrupted. 

Adora turned around. 

“Yes?” 

Catra hesitated for a second. 

“Can you sleep with me tonight? I don’t want to sleep by myself.” 

Adora looked at Catra. She looked scared. 

“Of course. Is everything okay?” 

Catra was silent. She didn’t know what was wrong. 

“I just, want you next to me.” 

Adora gave Catra a soft smile and went over to lay with her. 

Catra tucked her head under Adora’s arm. She felt calmer than before but she was still confused. 

“Goodnight Catra.” Adora said before turning the lamp off. 

Catra was laying in Adora’s arms with her eyes still open trying to figure out why she felt this way. 

She wanted to tell Adora how she felt, but didn’t want to worry her. She was already stressed enough with being She Ra and the new baby. Maybe another day... 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
